


Adjusting

by 2bnallegory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Stephan Strange is waiting for Tony to arrive. Tony, looking cool.





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/gifts).


End file.
